1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of roofing and more specifically toward an apparatus that provides a continuous one-piece protective drip edge for a roof that not only protects from water damage, but also protects the roofing material at rakes and eaves from peeling as well as offers protection from wind, snow and ice and any other weather conditions that commonly strip roofing material from a roof surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of building construction, it is imperative that the roof provide shelter from the elements. Furthermore, the roofing material itself is subject to the elements and additions to structures are common to prevent water damage to the roofing material. Traditionally, a drip edge is added to a structure so that during rain, the water is irrigated away from the roof and made to drip along rain gutters to protect not only the roof, but the fascia of the building.
Prior art devices have not included in one single apparatus a means for protecting roofing material from peel as well as from harsh elements such as snow, wind and ice that can also be hazardous to the roofing material. Prior art devices have typically included a bottom drip edge that is nailed to the roof on top of which the roofing material is affixed. Then another piece of drip edge is nailed to the top of the shingles or other roofing material. With this method, it is common, especially in the case of pitched roofs, for the roofing materials to get blown off during high winds. It is the object of the instant invention to provide a continuous one-piece drip edge that serves not only to protect the roof from water, but to protect the roofing material at rake and eaves from peeling due the effects of weather conditions.